Ohh La La at Shoreline!
by craponacrutch
Summary: *Set in Torment* What's the hottest news at Shorline? Only the schools new gossip sites. Complete with stories on our favorite Torment characters! Will the whole school soon know about the Nephilim program? How can Luce stop it? Will life at Shorline ever really be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Luce's pale legs stretched out from he blanket. She looked sideways, glancing at her clock, it was 7.00am. she let out a loud groan. She heard a loud knock on the door.

Miles's clear, ocean blue eyes greeted her with a smile. He looked her up and down, not caring about her tattered running shorts, or the fact that her hair looked tousled and slept on. He thought she looked beautiful, he always would.

"Morning." Luce said, her voice groggy.

"Morning cousin it!" Shelby said, sitting up in her bed.

"Well, then I guess you don't want to hear the gossip I got for you." Miles said, his face stretching into a wide grin.

"What's going on at good ol' Shoreline this week?" Luce asked jokingly.

"A new gossip website. That's what!" Miles said, heading over to the desk and grabbing Luce's laptop.

After the computer booted up and Miles launched himself into the World Wide Web, he typed in ''

A page opened up with pictures and headings of people names.

Amy Bradshaw. Miles Fisher. Steven Filmore. Shelby Sterris. Lucinda Price. Roland Sparks. Lilith Clout. Dawn Casterly- the list went on.

Amy Bradshaw was the most recent post. There was a paragraph of text and a picture.

ah Amy,

It seems that Even with Kyle Roth as your big star boyfriend your still playing kiss chasy with Derek Jones. Not even your daddy could save you now princess. Well A,

not even those crisp white sheets could cover up what your trying to hide. XoXO, gossip Girl.

There was a photo of Amy locking lips with some guy, Luce didn't know who it was since he wasn't a nephilim.

They were all surprised to see Steven on there, so they clicked on his link.

Well, S,

It seems like your playing favorites! With Dawn Casterly seen leaving your office as late as midnight. Helping her with some hands on lessons are we Steve old boy?

what would poor old F think of that? Play good now Steven. Xoxo, gossip girl.

Next they clicked on Miles,

Running Miles are we Miles?

Spotted. Miles Fisher and Lucinda Price getting rather cosy at dinner Friday night. Just close friends are we? Close enough to know that Luce's apparent big shot type

of boyfriend is never within earshot when you two play? Hope you're having fun! Xoxo, gossip girl.

Luce huffed out in annoyance. She was outraged; the person typing this didn't know anything!

Next, they checked out Luce,

My oh My ms Price,

You don't come with such a price do we? Cozing up to both Roland, Miles and even see with our own good-boy Mr Filmore? What would your strong boyfriend think about

that? Or are the rumours about what happened between him and Shelby true? Four guys in your life eh'? My oh my, you are a busy little girl aren't we? Or does your

schizophrenia have something to do with that? Four degrees of separation. Xoxo. gossip girl.

"Gee they really hate you don't they!" Shelby said, patting Luce on the back. Luce's face went bright red, from both embarrassment and rage.

Next they read about Shelby,

S= Slut, skank and stupid.

Shelby, Shelby, Shelby. 3 guys in one week. three rumoured to all have girlfriends. Even your close friend Miles Fisher. Ta, ta, ta, naughty, desperate girl. Heard you

were trying to chat up Steven too. You take them all ages. You and Roland had fun behind the science room as well! Since your a lost cause, i guess you've got a lot of

free time. Gotta fly Shelb, have fun with this weeks 180 degrees! Xoxo, gossip girl.

They scrolled through everyone, someone called F came up a lot, so they clicked on the their very first entry.

F+,

Yes that's right, the woman we all love to loathe, Francesca. She is now just referred to as F. The five minute quickie you gave Steven in your office, and yes, we can

all hear you two, was real classy F. I thought you had standards, or are you just a snobby bitch by trait? Xoxo, gossip girl.

"Jesus, they really hate Frank." Miles said, there was literally dozens of post's about Francesca. The clicked on a random one, there were pictures.

Caught in the act,

Spotted. Roland Sparks leaving F's apartment early morning. Stay the night did we Roland? Have some fun while your boyfriend was out F? I just hope that the wet patches dry before Steven gets home from playing with Dawn. Those pretty blue eyes and long lashes aren't going to save you this time! Xoxo, gossip girl.

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with this school?" Shelby said, enraged.

Miles was blushing; he glanced at Shelby and then looked away. He was embarrassed. Could the rumours about him and Shelby be true? Why did Luce feel strangely jealous thinking about it?

**An:**

**Hey, I know I haven't put anything up forever! I know I know. Hate me. I'll update Misguided Ghost up soon. In the mean time, check out my wattpad, It's also called craponacrutch. I'd really love some feedback on The High Road. Thanks! **

**Craponacrutch**


	2. Chapter 2

By the next day, the gossip had spread like wild fire! Luce was getting dirty looks in the hallways, so was Shelby and even Dawn, but with her super enthusiasm, Dawn didn't let it bother her.

"How do you do it?" Luce asked Dawn, as she leaned against her locker. Dawn just blinked and laughed.

"Luce sweetheart. Girls gossip all the time, I've had worse." Dawn laughed, it was a wary laugh. As if she wasn't completely okay with it. She shut the door to her locker.

"I mean. It must be pretty nasty. People keep saying about you and Steven." Luce said. Dawn's eyes widened, before looking down and looking back to Luce.

"How do you know they're not true." Se said, smiling before walking away. Luces eyes bulged. Dawn wouldn't- Steven couldn't! It made her sick. She went to class to find everyone glaring her down.

Francesca and Steven were awkward around each other all through the lesson. Their hands accidentally brushed and they both snapped back immediately.

"Sorry," they both mumbled. They went back to their desks and didn't talk to each other all lesson. There was a certain coldness towards each other.

They knew about the blog.

Not just that, but they suspected each other of cheating on the other.

At the end of the lesson, Luce waited around for Miles, but he wasn't there. When she left, she heard people arguing under the stairs.

"At least the crap about me isn't true!" Amy Bradshaw was fighting with her boyfriend.

"Oh I bet Amy. Go stick you tongue down Derek's throat you skank!" Luce heard a sob and some footsteps. Steven shut the door behind him and bumped Luce straight to the ground.

"Sorry Luce." Steven said, reaching his tan hand to lift her up. He helped her up, just as she got back on her feet Francesca came out. She took one look at how close Steven and Luce were and choked. She looked at Steven and he let Luce go.

"Fran-" But it was already too late, Francesca had stormed past them and straight down the stairs.

"Great, just, just great!" Steven sighed.

"I'm guessing you know about oohlalaontheshore." Luce said. Stevens face turned to a scowl.

"Heard about it!" He said, throwing his arms up, "Francesca and I are the main feature every week. Students love diving into are private lives!" Steven shook his head.

"She won't even talk to me. She read the thing about Dawn and I, she threw a plate at me." He said, walking down the stairs with Luce. He stuck his hand in his pockets.

"If I find out who's doing this. I just, i don't even know what I'd do to them." He said, they were walking towards the dining hall, when the entered, Steven saw Francesca sitting up the back, facing the water and frowned.

"Wish me luck." He said, jokingly. He waled past Shelby and Miles and over to Francesca, Luce watched as he sat down. As soon as he sat down Francesca stood up, grabbed her drink and threw it on him. She turned away, grabbing her bag and stalked right out of the room. Francesca saw Luce looking at her, her eyes formed slits and she shot the death stare right at Luce, making Luce wanna crawl up and hide. Steven sat still, before he put his head in his hands. Shelby saw Luce and turned to look at Steven.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" Shelby joked, trying to diffuse the situation.

Oh my Oh my!

If there any more proof than this? I knew you liked her but yeesh Steven, put it away! Lucinda Price giving Steven Filmore the time of his, IN PUBLIC! It seems we don't only have a whore; we also have a man whore. F's just not doing it for you anymore is she Steven.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl.

There were some attached pictures of Luce on her knees, while Steven was helping her to her feet, but Luce wasn't an idiot. She knew what it looked like, and so would Francesca. Luce felt immediately bad, poor Steven.

"Ooh, checking the daily gossip are we?" Shelby said, plonking herself down beside Luce.

"Jesus Christ, What's Frankie gonna think?" She was referring to the pictures.

"I don't know, but I hope Steven likes the couch." Luce said, frowning. Suddenly, a new link popped up. There was a new post.

Peeping Tom,

Well, well, well, poor Stevens got some competition. Twice today Mr Kramer was eyes wondered out of there rightful place. One with f, while they were talking, notice Kramer's eye staring rightfully at her chest? Yep! Or today when he, purposely, walked past the girls locker room, standing there to yell at how horribly messy it was, or at least the pubic hair. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.

The pictures attached were of Kramer's eyes practically jumping out of their place staring at Francesca's chest.

Maybe Francesca wasn't the only one who was going to be pissed.

Luce sighed, taking the laptop off her lap and placing it beside Shelby, she moved from her bed to grab her coat,

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked, propping her head up on her elbow.

"Out." Luce turned the knob, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls were eerily silent as everyone shuffled to get to class. No on talked since the website had started, to afraid of spies listening in on their every word, even the teachers didn't talk. Luce hadn't talked to Miles in three days; it was so unlike him not to approach her in his own friendly way and want to catch up. Even Shelby seemed distant and quiet. Dawn took the whole thing surprisingly well, but she had a once in a lifetime optimism level, and Roland just rolled his eyes at the whole thing.

As Luce scaled the stairs to the Nephi-lodge she was stopped by a huge crowd on the deck, gathered around the door. No one was saying anything, just listening in on something.

"Oh please, Francesca is realistic!"

"You weren't exactly a virgin when I met you Steven!"

Francesca and Steven were fighting- for real this time.

Luce pushed her way through the crowd, wedging herself next to Miles, who just gave her a less-than-happy smile.

FOr five minute the huddled group of nephilim, and one demon and a mortal, listened to the two teachers bickering. Finally there was a loud clash and the door opened,

Francesca froze, tears streaming down her beautiful face and took a deep breath. The huddled group of Nephilim, with the exceptions of one demon and mortal, parted like

the red sea as the upset angel ran, sobbing, through the group. Stevens distressed face appeared in the doorway, his sleeves pushed up, his hair messy and he just looked

exhausted. He took one look at the cluster of people at the doorway and his face just dropped.

"Haa, come in." He sounded like his world just collapsed.

The class room was dead silent, Steven was leaning against the desk. He was mentally preparing to give the class an explanation of what had just happened.

"Class," everyone's eyes darted straight to Steven, "Francesca and I, we, what I'm trying to say..."

"What he's trying to say is that we broke up." Francesca was standing in the doorway; you could hear the whoosh of everyones necks suddenly turning around. Francesca

stood, her eyes slightly still swollen and puffy from crying, you could se the smudge mascara from where she's wiped her tears away.

She walked through the row of desks to the front, standing a few feet from Steven and began with the lesson.

"Get out your books and open to page 186," Her voice just above a whisper. No one moved, still in shock,

Everyone had suspected it, but it was just so much more confronting when you have it thrown at you out of no where, Dawn was right, Luce did have a bit of a couples

crush on the two of them, they were cute together. Dawn wasn't taking the news so well, the girl was frozen, her eyes teary, the whole atmosphere around the normally

happy girl had shifted from concern to heartbreak.

"I said get out your books! Page 186!" Francesca shrieked, Francesca was taking this about as well as Dawn.

Ding-Dong the wicked witch is dead!

It's official, S and F are no mooooree! I'm guessing I'm not the only person who's partying tonight? After all the quickies and break room-blow-jobs it wasn't a happily ever after? Maybe Steven just couldn't afford to play for anymore hours aye? Well I'm sure the reason, or the people, were good enough, I'm just wondering what comes next? Binge drinking? Comfort eating? Sex addiction? Maybe all three!

Xoxo Gossip Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as everyone hated to admit it, they were right, the mystery blogger was right in the worst fashion.

The whole site had collapsed everything, no one even dared to speak anymore. Dawn was cheery, but you could see that deep down she was lost, we all were. Steven and Francesca weren't on speaking terms. Steven would take lessons and Francesca would just sit and stare blankly out the window. She didn't even look like an angel anymore. The glow of joy around her had shifted to one of heartbreak, if it reflected what she was feeling, than Luce felt sorry for her.

"What do you think Francesca?" Steven tried to bring Francesca into the conversation. She just turned her head to look at him and shrug her shoulders before turning her head back to look out the window. But Steven wasn't much better than Frank, but his coping mechanism was different. He acted like nothing had happened, and it hurt Frank, because she thought that he didn't care that they were over.

Not only were her teachers in crisis, but the whole school were silent. No one wanted to say anything to anyone, just in case it was taken out of context. Luce wanted to know who it was that was ruining everything, she wanted to give them a big lecture! Shelby and her were speaking, well, muttering. She didn't have anyone to talk to. She thought that Miles wouldn't care about what was happening, but apparently not. There was a new article everyday on the website. Some were bout people Luce didn't even know, so she wasn't quick to judge, but other weren't like Luce.

Did you know Jasmine spelt backwards is slut?

Recently are own 'gifted student' Jasmine has been known to be gifted in other areas. After admitting that she'd given a hand job to Robert Scott and pashed Jeremy Frank at the same party, she then had the nerve to rant about me! But then again she's not the only one who hasn't appreciated my work. I'm not trying to invade your privacy, just letting everyone know the truth, after all, honesty is the best policy!

XoXo, Gossip girl.

"This is getting out of hand!" Shelby said from the top bunk of her and luces bed.

"I Know!' Luce replied.

"We need to stop this, the person who'd doing this need a good kick ass!"

"They'd probably be expelled- i mean look what they're doing to people!"

"You're right Shelb, we need to crack down on this low life."

"Well, lets think of this logically. The person who's doing this would have to be doing it from a laptop." Shelby said, Luce looked at her confused, "I mean come on, They can't be doing this on one of the computers in the library because they'd be caught, securities been cracked down pretty hard on people using computers in public. The person would also have to be invited to all the social events and know the teachers pretty well but not be happy with anyone." Everything snapped together in Luce's head,

"Lilith!" She said. Shelby jumped,

"Of course!" She hugged Luce, much to Luce's dismay and grabbed a notebook and started jotting down points,

"Lilith's smart, so she'd know how to do this without getting caught. And even if she's not invited to parties she still turns up, and ruins them, and she seems to hate everything that breaths," Shelby said, she jotted down dot points like she was a detective trying to solve a crime, "who does she write about the most?" Shelby asked. Luce didn't even have to check,

"That's easy, Francesca." Luce answered,

"What would Lilith have against Francesca?" Shelby asked,

"Well, she's really beautiful and smart, and Lilith doesn't exactly like to be second best at anything." Luce said.

"So, you think Lilith's really the one who's doing this?" Luce asked,

"There's no doubt in my mind." Shelby answered.


End file.
